Happy Birthday To Me
by Simply.Scarfy
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in the middle of a tiny birthday celebration with just himself when it gets interrupted by a changed Gryffindor. Happy Birthday Draco Malfoy, finished at 23:51pm


**A/N ~ Finished at 05/06/12 23:51 – so technically still his birthday! Happy Birthday Draco!**

Draco looked at the small display opposite him. A small muffin, with green butter icing and a single silver candle in the middle.

His eighth year hadn't been the best in his life. In fact, so many people had shown their hate for him that he was finding each day more and more difficult. Since September the first he had been victim to many a hex, charm and insult. The only reprieve he'd had this year was that Potter, Granger and Weasley had completely ignored him. Not uttered a single word to him since they'd got back. Draco wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. At the moment he was just taking it day by day. He hadn't wanted to even go back, but when his mother had actually got to her knees and begged him to go back; he couldn't refuse. Unfortunately, between then and now his mother had passed away, due to a violent bout of pneumonia and her already weakened immune system had not been able to take it. Draco had been devastated, but had moved on swiftly. Just after the war, his dad had been shipped off to Azkaban and Draco hadn't seen him since. He didn't even know if his Dad knew that Narcissa had passed away. Draco looked at the muffin again and sighed, rubbing his eyes.

His birthday.

No-one, not even Pansy or Blaise had said anything. It really confirmed that he was indeed alone. He got up and began to pace. He had to make something of himself. Had to try, if not for his mother than at least for himself. At least try to make a difference, positively. He couldn't give up. He was still young, could still make something of himself. And if not in England than over in the states, France or Merlin, maybe even Australia! Learn a new language and go to Brazil, or Hong-Kong! He felt something soothing welling in him, the chasm of despair that had been ripped open during the war and doubled in size when his mother died being filled in a golden warmth. Hope. It was his birthday, and by this time next year, he was going to make something of himself, going to make a difference. To start afresh. But first he would have to make amends. He was going to have to make amends, to all the people he had been crap to. Fuck, this would not be easy. He ceased his pacing and went to sit cross legged opposite his little muffin; with it's stereotypical green icing and silver candle. But Draco didn't feel like a Slytherin. Hadn't for a long time. He just felt like Draco, and that suited him just fine.

His quiet musings were interrupted when someone opened the door to the Astronomy Tower, and slipped inside. Draco grew scared as he searched for the person who opened the door, and found no-one.

"Who's there?" He demanded. Thank heaven for small mercies, he thought as his voice came out strong and unafraid.

A head with messy raven hair popped out of nowhere. "Hey Malfoy," he replied with an easy smiled. Dumbfounded, Draco didn't reply and looked distrustfully at Potter. The other boy uncovered himself and stepped forward, as if approaching an injured animal.

"Malfoy I-I wanted to tell you something," He began. And Draco was mesmerised by his deep, intense voice. Draco was entranced. Potter had _changed_. Draco hadn't noticed it before; but gone was the scrawny boy with too-big clothes. And in his place a lithe, _handsome _man. Draco's throat grew dry. "I've been meaning to speak to you all year, I-" He stopped and Draco looked to see what had caught his attention. The little cake. He all of a sudden felt highly embarrassed.

"I-"

"It's your birthday?" Potter asked.

"It's nothing." Draco replied, shaking his head. He turned to look at the cake as well, his back now to Potter.

"Of course it's not nothing, Draco! It's your birthday!" The way Harry spoke Draco's name – first name- made his insides coil.

"I- Well..." Draco turned back round again, and found himself face to face with Potter.

"It's your birthday, Draco. Let me give you a present." And as soon as Potter whispered the words huskily, slightly chapped lips were pressing onto his, and it felt amazing.

Draco wound his hands into Potter's hair and Potter circled his arms around Draco's waist. After a few minutes of soft moaning and kissing, Potter walked them over to a wall, Draco was pinned against it, and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. Harry moaned as their both of their hardness rubbed together. Harry began kissing Draco's neck, making Draco moan loudly.

"Oh my Merlin, Harry,"

"Draco ..." Harry whispered wetly against his neck.

"What?"

"Please," Harry begged. Draco's legs unwound from his waist.

"Please what Potter?"

"Harry, not Potter. Please," Harry moaned again; kissing Draco's torso, taking off Draco's top as he went along. "Please let me," Draco's top was off now and Harry was kneeling and slowly undoing the button of his trousers. "Let me fuck you," he whispered, his intense green eyes boring into Draco's. Pinned under the stare, Draco's thoughts scrambled. He could do nothing but nod jerkily.

In a flash Harry was standing up, Draco's trousers were around his ankles and Harry was groaning throatily in his ear, "I'm going to make this so good for you, baby,"

And his hands were trailing down Draco's stomach, igniting a trail of fire and moving around to squeeze Draco's ass, eliciting a moan. Draco then gasped as a finger started drawing circles around his entrance. Harry whispered a spell and his fingers became slick. Harry gently lowered Draco to the floor and placed his legs on his shoulders. Draco looked worried as Harry pumped a finger in and out, and Harry was quick to reassure.

"I promise, I'm going to make this as painless as possible."

Soon enough, as Harry pumped two fingers into Draco, he obviously found something as the blond moaned louder than ever, and Harry grinned crookedly.

He leant over and whispered into Draco's ear, "I'm going to enter you now, okay, and it will hurt a little at first, but it will get better,"

Indeed when Harry pushed the head in, Draco's eyes screwed tight and he tensed all around Harry. "Relax," Harry told him softly, kissing his ankle and when the walls around him laxened significantly, began to push in further and further. When he was buried completely in Draco they were both breathing heavily and Draco was sweating.

"Harry," Draco swallowed, "Move, please," He begged. And so began to immediately. Soon the thrusts became erratic, Harry hitting Draco's prostate on every other thrust, and Draco couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Harry!" Draco screamed as he came, spurting all between them.

"Draco," Harry moan gutturally and he came inside Draco.

As they were both still coming off their high, Draco managed to ask,

"What did you need to tell me?"

"I um … I love you Draco,"

**A/N ~ I hate writing sex scenes, but I need practice. This is my second attempt . . . Feedback?**


End file.
